Stone Age Discoveries
by silver light of dawn
Summary: Now that Natsu has warded off the female army, although he still has no idea what exactly happened, he is free to enjoy his pet female in peace. He promises to feed her, walk her, and whatever else she needs. But will he discover other needs, both his and hers, along the way?
1. Chapter 5

_Big freakin' author's note at the end._

 _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

Natsu was beyond happy. He had somehow managed to drive off the horde of monstrous things that the Master had called 'females', he had become a hero to his village instead of just the joke, he had awakened his sacred rod, and he got to keep the female he had captured!

Grinning ear to ear with joy and pride, Natsu turned to cut his female's bonds and put his hand on her head. He absently noted that not only was her squishy chest softer than his own, her hair was as well. He chalked it up to being another weird female thing.

"From now on, you belong to me."

The wide eyed stare she gave him in response made him grin even harder. He liked the way her eyes looked so big and round and sparkly.

Without another word, he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, to take her to his hut. The other males didn't seem too happy about that, but if they wanted a female, they would just have to catch their own like he did. There was no way he was going to share her with any of those bozos.

As he left the grumbling group, he could hear the Master start barking orders.

"Alright you brats! It's time to get to work on reparing the stuff those females destroyed."

The collective groaning of his tribesmen was the last thing he heard before making it out of earshot. His hut was at the far edge of the village, partially in the forest, so it was a little bit of a walk there from the village center. He had always enjoyed the privacy, and doubly so now that he had his female. He didn't want any of the others eyeing her or trying to steal her.

Finally reaching his small hut, he threw back the large hide that covered the doorway to reveal its cluttered interior. Somewhat gently, Natsu set the female on his bedding of soft furs to make her comfortable. He was serious when he told the others that he would take care of her and raise her properly.

"So, how do you like your new home?" Natsu asked, grinning ear to ear. His smile was so wide that his sharp, angular eyes were mere lines.

The female's body slowly unfolded from her almost balled up position. She reminded him a bit of some of the animals he had hunted over the years. His smile fell a little. He didn't want her to be this scared.

"It's really different from my home in the female's tribe."

Her wording rubbed Natsu the wrong way, but he let it go. She was there with him, and that was how it would stay. He fought and won against her tribe just to keep her, and he was not about to let her go anytime soon.

"This is your home now," Natsu smiled brightly again in an attempt to make her a little more comfortable. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. I'll feed you and walk you and everything."

The female's face turned down into a cute scowl.k

"I'm not a pet!"

Natsu shrugged, not really caring about the semantics of the issue. He didn't care what she was exactly as long as she was his.

"Whatever. Now we need to come up with a name for you. I was thinking something like Luigi."

He didn't expect the female to look so horrified.

"No! I already have a name! It's Lucy. Don't call me something as ridiculous as Luigi!"

"You already have a name? Damn. Naming is half the fun."

Natsu quickly closed the distance between the two of them to examine her more thoroughly now that he had time and was alone with her. He didn't notice her discomfort or her fidgetting. He was too focused on his task.

"What...what are you doing?" she stuttered when he reached out to touch one of the locks of hair framing her face.

"Trying to figure you out, " he replied in a quiet tone. "You look human like I am, but you have so many differences, too. And you somehow caused my sacred rod to wake up. It's never done that before. The other males used to make fun of me that I'm this old and never had it wake up before."

The female, who he now knew was called Lucy, raised her own hand slowly, hesitantly, until her trembling fingers touched his bright pink hair. Her expression showed just as much curiosity as his own, but was tempered by caution.

"You are different from what I know, too. I've heard stories of males, but they didn't describe you very well. The one you call Laxus fits the description much better than you or anyone else in this village."

"At least you had some stories. Before today, I hadn't heard anything at all about females." Natsu sat back for a moment, his face scrunched with the force of how hard he was thinking. "I still can't get over that you don't have a sacred rod. That's so weird. Everything about you is weird."

The female took offence to the statement.

"If I'm so weird, then just let me go home!"

"No way," the incensed male growled. "You're mine, and I got you fair and square. This is your home now."

The female looked defiant.

"My tribe will come for me."

"And I will beat them back again."

"Your win was a one time thing. They will beat you next time."

"No way! All I have to do is figure out what made my sacred rod wake up, and I'll beat 'em every time."

"And how exactly are you going to figure that out? Things were happening so fast. How are you going to isolate the exact trigger?" She huffed as she saw figurative question marks floating around his head. "How are you going to find out what exactly caused it?" She was starting to get the impression that he was a bit...simple.

The evil shining through his answering grin made her regret her question.

"I already have a big clue." He looked ber over, and his smile grew at her worried expression. "You."

"Me?" Her confusion was a thick haze surrounding her.

Natsu excitedly nodded his head.

"Yeah! It all started when I grabbed your squishy blobs on your chest. I bet it would happen again if I grabbed them!"

"Pervert!"

And Natsu suddenly found himself sailing in the air through his front door. He laid on the ground briefly in a stunned daze. He never thought that such a small body, one that clearly didn't have a lot of muscles like him, could kick so hard.

He went back into his hut to see the female seething like a wet sabertooth cat.

"Why'd ya kick me?"

"You can't just grab me like that out of nowhere."

"Why?"

"Well, would you grab one of the other males like that?"

"Blegh." Natsu's face shifted to a nearly green expression of disgust. "Why would I want to?"

"You can't just grab me like that again. I don't want to be grabbed."

"Why? I don't understand. You sounded like you liked it when I did it before."

Lucy blushed bright red. She gave Natsu the impression of the red of a dragon's scales. He liked her re face and resolved to make her do it more.

Meanwhile, Lucy felt that she could die of embarrassment. She had to grudgingly admit to herself that the sensation of his hands on her breasts had felt good. Really good. It was something she had never experienced before, but it hadn't felt right to have those strange feelings infront of a crowd of people. She felt to vulnerable and exposed. It didn't help that she didn't know this male, didn't trust him, and such a stranger had made her feel like that.

"That isn't the point. I don't know you. You're a stranger. I don't want to trust you with my body. You might hurt me."

Natsu's face fell with her words. She thought he might hurt her? Of course he didn't want to hurt her! Hadn't he already promised to take good care of her? A new wave of determination filled his belly.

"I'll just have to prove that I won't hurt you. We won't be strangers for long. You'll see. We'll be friends before you know it."

Lucy tried to ignore the way her heart beat from his happy and confident grin.

That heartbeat increased a thousand fold when he started taking off the furs and hides from his hard and flat upper body.

"Why are you stripping?"

He had the nerve to look at her like she was stupid.

"I can't go to bed in my clothes, weirdo."

"But, what about your sacred rod? It scared my whole tribe away. I'm scared of it, too."

Natsu didn't quite know what to think about that, but he could understand. It seemed to him that sacred rods and females were enemies. At least, that was the impression he got from the battle between males and females.

"How about I keep my fur wrap on so my sacred rod stays covered?"

Lucy thought it over for a minute before nodding.

"That should work."

Natsu nodded in return and finished stripping his upper half. He made a motion to Lucy for her to scoot over and make room for him in the fur bedding. She did so without hesitation. It did not cross their minds to try to sleep separately. In both of their tribes, it was common for someone to share bedding with their fellows whether it be for shared warmth or for saving limited space.

Lucy soon realized that things might be more difficult than she thought. As soon as Natsu was asleep, the thought of escaping in the night crossed her mind. That was until Natsu revealed that not only did he snore like a buffalo, he also cuddled...like a bear. No, that wasn't quite right. Natsu was worse than a bear. Lucy didn't think that even a short faced bear could constrict so tightly with its arms. She was lucky that she could even breathe.

It reminded her a lot of the times she had to share bedding with Erza or Juvia. Both of them had the same nighttime cuddle stranglehold on bedmates.

Resigning herself to her fate since there would be no escape that night, Lucy fell asleep wrapped in the male's strong arms, his hard chest pressed up against her back. Before sleep fully claimed her, she acknowledged that it wasn't the least comfortable way to sleep.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Lucy had to give the male credit. He didn't do anything half way. Since his declaration, he had been working as hard as he could to fulfill his promises to take care of her and to become friends. Every morning, he disentangled himself from their bedding, and left to hunt for food. He was clearly a skilled hunter, because he always came back with some game fairly quickly. Lucy was impressed. Then, he would make Igni, another impressive feat, and set the meat over it to 'cook'. Lucy was so curious about 'cooking' that she asked Natsu to teach her how. Such a thing was not done in her village since they didn't have anyone who could wield Igni.

Natsu eagerly set about teaching her the basics. It didn't take long for her to catch on, and soon Natsu declared that she was even better at it than him. Lucy couldn't help but preen under his praise, and before they hoth knew it, she had taken over cooking duty in their strange little household. The only one indifferent to it was Happy, but that was because he genuinely preffered his food to be completely raw. Lucy couldn't understand the cat's viewpoint. Now that she had learned of the world of cooked food, she didn't want to go back to raw.

The other males didn't come out to Natsu's hut, something that Lucy was thankful for. Natsu told her that they were busy repairing all of the damage done by her tribe, especially the busted dam. That made her feel a little bit guilty, but Natsu didn't seem to hold any kind of grudge towards her for it. She asked why he wasn't helping, to which he replied that they made him exempt due to being the one to drive the females away.

What Natsu didn't tell her was that driving the females away was only part of why he got out of working. The Master gave him special permission to stay home because several of the other males were much more interested in Lucy than they had a right to be. Natsu felt it was safer for him to stay close to home and keep the other males from letting their curiosity from getting the better of them and getting too close to her. Lucy belonged to Natsu, damn it, and he wasn't going to let some bastard try to take her away.

And so, the first week went very well. Lucy began to see that Natsu wasn't some demonic monster, and Natsu discovered that he liked her for her smiles just as much as he liked her as his prize.

Lucy was startled to discover how much she enjoyed talking to the male, and how she had started to look forward to him coming back to the hut.

One night after dinner (Lucy could not get over how good Natsu was at hunting. She had never eaten so well in her entire life.) when Happy was away on one of his frequent night fishing excursions, Natsu broke the comfortable silence of content and full bellies with a question.

"I know you said before that we were strangers, and you didn't trust me not to hurt you." He could see that she was paying very close attention from across the Igni he had made for her to cook on. "Has any of that changed? Have I proven myself to you?"

Lucy was silent for a moment, then released the tension with a sigh and a gentle smile.

"Natsu, I have to say that you've proven yourself on that. You've taken such good care of me. I've never been so warm or so well fed in my entire life. You have treated me well, and I've come to enjoy all of our conversations. I care about my tribe, and I do think they will rescue me before too long, but I can't say that I think you are bad or that I've hated my time here."

Natsu's face lit up like the sun. That was much better than the response he was expecting. He was happy that she was enjoying her time with him. The happier she was, the less likely that she would want to leave him at all. He wanted her to want to stay with him.

"So, does this mean that you will let me touch you like during the battle?"

Lucy should have expected that question, but it still took her by surprise. She thought it over for a moment. On the one hand, she was still very nervous about experiencing that vulnerability again. On the other hand, she was just as curious as he was about what would happen. He was curious about his sacred rod, and she was curious about the pleasant sensations that had gone through her body.

She looked around the hut, making absolutely sure they were alone. She didn't want this to be in front of any other sets of eyes again.

"Okay. You can." Her voice almost quavered at the end, but she managed to hold it steady.

Natsu figuratively and literally jumped for joy, a boisterous laugh escaping his firm chest. He saw Lucy begin to shy back at his gregariousness, and rushed to reassure her. His excitement was a little hard to contain sometimes.

"It's okay, Lucy," he soothed. "I'll be gentle. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I?"

Reassured by that smile of his, Lucy relaxed.

Natsu eagerly crossed the distance between them, and without further ado, latched both of his hands to the squishy, soft things on Lucy's chest.

Lucy was taken by surprise by both the sudden grab from Natsu and by the sensations flooding back through her body. A shaky moan escaped her lips unbidden.

Natsu, on the other hand, was taken by how much he enjoyed the way the squishy things felt in his hands. The texture of the flesh, the softness of the skin he could feel where her tiny top garment ended, and the way they spilled out between his fingers... All of it felt so good.

Just like he had thought, his sacred rod began to wake up again. He was right. She was the key to it.

He noticed that Lucy was breathing much harder than she had been just anfew minutes prior. However, she was giving no signals at all that she wanted him to stop. She was even pressing her chest more firmly into his hands and was making sounds that both he and his sacred rod enjoyed very much.

He squeeze and kneaded the flesh, feeling his sacred rod rise farther and farther. In his exploration of the round things, he noticed a tiny, hard lump appear on each one under the triangles of her top. He paid attention to them, running hus thumbs across to figure out what they were. This garnered an instant and fascinating reaction from his female. She gasped and let out even more of those wonderful and addictive sounds. Determined to get more of them to spill from her mouth, he focussed more on the little nubs, gently pinching them with his finger tips, always remembering to be gentle. The last thing he wanted to do at that moment was hurt her and scare her off of ever letting him do this again.

"Lucy, what are these little things?"

Lucy's flushed face met his gaze. Oh how he loved when it turned red. It was another reason for him to get her to do this with him again soon.

"They are my nipples," she said, her voice appealingly husky. "You have the same things on your chest."

"Really?" Natsu moved one of the triangles of her top to the side, ignoring her indignant squeek, and sure enough, the things underneath looked a lot like the ones on his chest. "They seem to feel good for you." Lucy threw her head back as he touched the uncovered nipple. Natsu was thrilled when she uncovered the other of her own accord.

Both hands on bare skin now, Natsu was really having a good time. It made him twice as happy that Lucy was enjoying it, too. Her sounds sent sensations straight through his sacred rod, making it feel hotter and tighter.

Unfortunately, his sacred rod was getting uncomfortable. Maybe it was because it wasn't used to being awake? Natsu reluctantly released his female, who was starting to look dazed. He felt pride that he had made her feel so good. Wincing, he tried to adjust how he was sitting to relieve pressure on his rod. It was starting to hurt, but that didn't mean he didn't want to touch Lucy's chest again. All his sacred rod needed was some practice, and he was sure it wouldn't hurt anymore.

Lucy gradually felt the heat from the pleasure in her body die down. It left her feeling wanting, like they weren't finished. But what else could there be besides that wonderful feeling?

"That was," she started. "That was amazing."

Natsu gave her one of his big grins.

"I know! Can we do it again soon?"

Lucy, much less fearful now that they had done what they did, happily nodded her head, smiling happily.

"If I had known that letting you touch my breasts would feel that good, I would've let you do it sooner. I just had to be sure I could trust you first."

"That's understandable. They're really soft, so I guess they are tender and easy to hurt, too."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

Natsu yawned as he felt his sacred rod finally go back to sleep. Sleep seemed like a good idea for him, too.

Grabbing Lucy and pulling them both back onto the bedding, he curled around her. He was happier and more comfortable than he had ever been before. As he began to drift off, he started to wonder about the other parts of Lucy's body that were different from his own. Would his sacred rod, and him as well, like those parts as much as her 'breasts'? Would it feel as good for Lucy if he touched them? He had only seen those parts once, back when he first captured her, but he was too freaked out by the fact that there was no sacred rod to do more than tive them a quick glance.

His last thoughts before falling into a content slumber were of asking Lucy to allow him to touch more of her body.

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Okay. First off, I would like to thank the many friends I have on this site. Their incredible support and encouragement over the past month is the only reason I'm making my stories publicly available again. ShanaHollows, quite-a-riot, Grizzly98, Morriganfae,_ _HoneyWriter78, FlameDragonHime, and honestly far too many others to list. Some of which I still haven't had a chance to reply much to due to the shear volume of messages/review messages I've received and the limited amount of time I've had to go through them. My job currently has me working up to 16 hours per day, 7 days per week, outdoors in all weather, but that is the nature of my line of work. Sometimes I only have to work a few hours a couple of days per week. I'm currently cleaning up from major flooding. My house and family are fine, we are up on a hill, but other things like fencing and debris are a mess. I'm also situated upstream and didn't suffer like many people downstream, and none of my animals were harmed. It's honestly pretty amazing how fortunate we've been to sustain almost no damage in the worst flood in this area in fifty years, and I'm talking about an area that gets flooding nearly every spring, so calling it a major flood is a big deal._

 _On to the less happy part of this note. I have Asperger's and very high social anxiety. The flood of horrendous messages got to the point that I had more than one anxiety episode at just the sight of a new notification in my email of a new message from this site. It felt like playing Russian Roulette to open them. The common thread among most of the hate filled messages was that they took my dislike of things they like as a personal insult. That is beyond ridiculous. My husband loves motorcycles and I hate them. Oh, no! I must hate my husband. Smh. That's how logical that is. I've stated before that the ONLY reason I come to this fandom is for the nalu pairing, and that's it. I'm ambiguous about literally every other ship as long as nalu is together. I don't care if Laxas is paired with a donkey or Cana is paired with a beer keg and a squirrel. As long as nalu is together, I don't care what ships are present. I've also been accused of being anti-diversity because I don't like threesomes with Natsu and Lucy. Because I have a strong preference for a specific ship, that makes me anti-diversity? By that logic, everyone who likes straight pairings is homophobic or if someone likes a pairing where the couple are both the same race then they are racist. It's ridiculous. Especially with the way my family is. I'm mixed race, my father and step-mother were in an open marriage (which is a huge factor for why I have an aversion to threesomes), there is pretty much every religion and political leaning in us. My dad was a progressive atheist, one of my cousins is Wiccan, my step-mother is Catholic, and I could go on. I literally live diversity._

 _The very worst was the verbal abuse I received from a writer on here that I had deeply respected and admired. The things she said to me were reprehensible, and I honestly considered outing her on what she said. She blocked me on here, but I still have the emails that ff sends you for alerts, and they have the messages. I showed the messages to a few of my friends, and they were horrified that someone with such a clean and kind public image could say such things, especially when she purports to be anti-bullying and claims to never hate on people for different opinions. But I don't have it in me to out her. I'm not mean enough to destroy someone's image, and hurt them like that out of revenge._

 _Anyway, I'm reposting for my friends. If you like, then YAY! That makes me so happy! If you don't, kiss my butt._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again, and here is another chapter. This story has had a ton more traffic for one day than any of my other stories, and so many fav/follows and reviews in that time. There is only one explanation for this. You all are a bunch of pervs. lol ;) Well, here is your reward._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The next morning, Lucy awoke slowly. Her body felt languid, yet energized. She could feel Natsu's arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, but she blushed as she realized that one of his hands had drifted upwards sometime during the night and was now cupping one of her ample breasts firmly. After her initial surprise, she found herself leaning into it trying to recapture some of the incredible sensations from the previous night. She had never thought that such feelings could come from body parts that she never thought anything about. Other females in her tribe would sometimes grab one another's breasts as a joke or to compare sizes, but it didn't elicit the intense feelings she got from Natsu.

She moaned softly as the male behind her squeezed her breast reflexively in his sleep. She pressed her chest more firmly into his large, warm hand.

It felt wonderful, just as wonderful as the night before. The only downside was somehow a stick or something had made its way into the bedding between them and was poking her hard on her rear end. It was uncomfortable and distracting her from the breast rub. irritated, she wiggled her body to try and shift the stick so it would stop poking her.

No matter how much she squirmed, the poking didn't stop. In fact, it got worse, like the stick had gotten larger. She, of course, threw that thought out. Sticks didn't randomly change size.

She heard Natsu let out a deep and ragged groan. It startled her enough to make her stop moving.

Natsu found himself awakening fully when the female in his arms stopped moving against his sacred rod, which was also fully awake. He realized that he had a hand full of her breast, so it wasn't hard for him to figure out exactly why his sacred rod was up with him. What caught him off guard was the feeling electrifying his rod and spreading through his body from his female's movements against it. The sensation was different and amazingly better than how it felt to just touch her breasts.

He wondered if just him touching her was all there was to her ability to wake up his sacred rod. Maybe he should try to get her to touch him, too. His sacred rod certainly liked what she had unknowingly done so far. But females were scared of it. Lucy had specifically said that she was just as scared of it as the other females. He had no idea how to get her to want to touch it.

Natsu gave her breast a firm, purposeful squeeze.

"Good morning, Lucy."

He felt Lucy jump slightly before turning her face to his.

"Good morning, Natsu."

"Did ya sleep good? I sure did."

He was pleased to see his female return his smile.

"I slept well, thank you," she squirmed a little more, and Natsu briefly lost all thought as her movement directly stimulated his sacred rod. "But somehow a stick got in the bed with us, and it keeps poking me. It's not very comfortable."

"That's not a stick. That's just my sacred rod."

"Oh. Okay," Lucy stated calmly. Then she stiffened in his arms and launched herself from the bed of furs with an ear splitting screech, making Natsu wince in pain. She was on the other side of the hut before he could blink, huddling herself against the wall, shaking like a leaf.

Natsu was concerned. He didn't like to see her acting so terrified. It gave him a sick feeling in his gut even worse than going without food. His sacred rod did not seem to like it, either, and had gone back to sleep.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

"It was touching me? That thing that even scared my tribe's strongest warriors? What did it want?"

Lucy was quickly devolving into senseless rambling, but Natsu understood what she was saying well enough.

"I don't know what it wanted. It was already awake when I woke up." Natsu made his way over to his trembling female, ignoring her flinch at his presence, and placed a comforting hand on her head. "I already told you that I'm not gonna hurt ya. That includes my sacred rod." He could see that he was getting through to her when she started to calm down and met his eyes. It made him happy to see her calm so quickly in his presence.

"So, you don't know why it was awake?" He was proud of how steady her voice was despite her earlier fear. She didn't immediately run away like a spooked deer. His female was clearly tougher than the rest of the female tribe, and he was thrilled that he had caught the best one for himself.

"The most likely reason is because I had my hand on you again," He could see her nodding in understanding. "But I think there was more to it than that this time." Her confused expression pushed him on to explain his theory. "When you were moving around and rubbing against it, it felt good. Really good. My sacred rod liked the way it felt, and so did I."

Lucy's face clearly displayed the even mix of curiosity and trepidation running through her at that moment.

"So that feels for you like having my breasts touched feels for me?"

Natsu smiled. He was happy that she understood what he meant.

"Yeah! My sacred rod liked that even more than touching you," Natsu scratched his chin as he became a little nervous. He had no clue how she was going to react to what he was about to say next. "I thought that we could try you touching me, too. I can touch your chest, and you can touch my sacred rod."

Lucy looked more afraid than before. Natsu didn't like that. She should never be afraid of him.

"But it's like a monster, isn't it? I didn't see it since I was on the ground behind you at the time, but it had to be bad if the expressions on my tribe's faces says anything."

Natsu smiled at her reassuringly. He needed her to understand that he would never hurt her even more than he wanted her touch. He didn't want her to be scared enough to try to leave him.

"There's nothing to be scared of. I honestly don't get why the female tribe got scared enough to turn tail like that, even though I'm glad they did. A sacred rod might be wrathful, although I've never had it happen to me like it did the other males, its wrath only hurts the male it belongs to. You saw it for yourself when I first brought you to the village. When each male went down, did it harm you?"

He could see Lucy's mind working over the information. If there was one thing he had discovered about her in the time that she had been with him, it was that she was surprisingly smart. Even if he didn't know much about the other females individually, he knew that there couldn't be many of them that were as smart as his female. The only problem was that she had a horrible habit of overthinking things. Even small things. It could take her whole minutes to decide on something! For Natsu, thinking for that long was overrated. He liked to just go for it.

"Well," Lucy said slowly. "I can't argue with you on that. But still, can we take it a little slower than that? I mean, I haven't even seen what it looks like. I don't know if I could handle it."

"That's easy to fix!" And Natsu promptly dropped the fur wrap that covered his waist to the dirt floor, leaving his lower half completely bare.

Lucy screamed and leapt across the small hut to bury herself beneath the soft pelts of their bedding. In hindsight, Natsu should have expected that kind of reaction from his female. But as previously stated, he wasn't the best at thinking before acting, nor did he have any desire to be.

"What the hell, Lucy?" He just didn't understand how she could be so high-strung and weird. "Didn't I just get through telling you how it can't hurt you? And you were the one that said you couldn't think about touching it without seeing it first."

"You can't do things like that so suddenly," her muffled voice grumbled from beneath the pile of furs.

"What? Get naked? It's not that big a deal." He rolled his eyes at her behavior. He would never understand some of her reactions.

The pile began to slowly move, and a minute later, his favorite head of sunshine colored hair peeked out from under the edge. She kept her eyes down as she stood up to her unimpressive full height.

"...Are you sure it can't do anything?" A large part of her couldn't forget the fear on the faces of her tribe at the sight of Natsu's sacred rod.

"Of course, you weirdo. Don't you trust me?"

Lucy smiled. The answer was obvious.

"I trust you." And she lifted her gaze slowly. First to his feet. She hadn't noticed, but they were so much bigger and blockier than her own. Then up his legs. They showed so much more muscling than hers did. They looked strong, but she guessed that they were since he was such a good hunter. Then she finally laid her eyes on what lay between his legs.

"...That's it?"

Natsu's offended face would have made her nearly die of laughter in any other situation.

"What do you mean by that?!"

Lucy helplessly gestured towards the soft and floppy things between his legs. The one in the middle was straight while the two other things on either sound were round and in a bag of his own skin, dusted with a little bit of his bright pink hair. It all looked more gross than scary.

"I mean, look at it. You're right. It isn't scary at all. Something that small and soft couldn't possibly hurt anyone. I expected something a lot bigger with the way Erza reacted."

She didn't expect the anger on Natsu's face. He had never directed that towards her before.

"Well, Erza saw it when it was woke up. This is what a sacred rod looks like when it's asleep. It gets bigger and stands up when it's awake. You should know that since you were complaining about it poking you earlier." He looked towards the door before turning his angry gaze back to her. "I'm going to go hunting. I'll see you around later. That is...if my sacred rod isn't too tiny for you to want me around."

He pulled his wrap back on, securely fastened it to his waist, and stormed out of the door without another word, leaving Lucy standing stunned at what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Natsu drew attention from the other males in the village as he stalked through on his way to go hunting. He knew what was going through their minds. They were surprised to see him so quiet and angry. They were probably curious about what had happened to put him in such a bad mood, but they would just have to do without an answer. He didn't feel like talking about it, and he didn't feel like enduring the humiliation of having his sacred rod insulted so badly.

In the male village, your sacred rod was a part of your honor. It was important to every male. That's why Natsu was so horrified at the fact that Lucy didn't have one at all. He would rather die than be without his. It was even worse when he learned from her that none of the females had ever had one. He couldn't see how they lived without one. How did they even manage to take a piss?

The insult from Lucy hurt. It hurt a lot worse than he thought such an insult could hurt. Probably because her opinion of him mattered, and he had been proud to show her his sacred rod.

Back at the hut, Lucy was fretting over what had happened. She realized that she had upset Natsu somehow, but she didn't understand why what she said had garnered such a reaction. Shouldn't he be happy that she wasn't scared of it anymore?

The day dragged on, and Lucy began to worry as the sky started turning dark. When she looked through the large hide that served as a door and saw stars dotting the sky, her worry grew exponentially.

Lucy's stomach growled, reminding her that she had become far too accustomed to eating every day since she had been with Natsu. She ignored it as best she could, keeping her eyes peeled on the door, praying to the gods that Natsu would stride back through it with his usual grin on his face.

Finally, when it had been completely dark for quite a while, Natsu stalked back into the hut, arms loaded down with prey, all of it already cleaned, skinned, and ready to cook. It was stunning just how much he could carry at one time. It was clear that his muscles were not just for show.

As he made Igni in the pit in the center of the hut, Lucy tried to break the awkward silence. Her words must have been worse than she thought if he was still so upset.

"So, where's Happy?"

"Fishing." The reply was curt. Nothing like his usual warm drawl. She felt tears begin to prick her eyes.

"Natsu?" He glanced back up to her and was visibly startled by the tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I don't understand what I did to hurt you, but please know that I didn't mean to."

The tension in the male's shoulders bled out with a sigh. Natsu got up and went over to her without saying a word. Lucy was surprised when he pulled her into his warm arms.

"I'm sorry for being so cold to you."

"Will you tell me why?" Lucy asked softly.

Natsu let go of her and went back to work getting everything set up for her to cook their extra late dinner.

"For males, our sacred rod means a lot to us. It's never fun if someone makes fun of it, but it's really bad when the insult comes from someone we care about."

"How did I insult it?" She paused for a moment. "Wait... You care about me?"

Natsu gave her a glance like she had said something stupid.

"Well, yeah, you weirdo. Of course I care about you. I wouldn't of been so mad at what you said if I didn't." He took a breath. "I was upset because you called it little. That's the biggest insult you can give a male about his sacred rod."

Lucy felt like it was a bit of a ridiculous thing to feel so insulted by, but then she remembered her good friend, Levy. Levy had so many issues with her breasts. Their small size made her feel so self conscious, and it was easy to get her upset if someone reminded her about it. So, maybe Natsu's self-consciousness about the size of his sacred rod was more understandable than she thought.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not like you said that after seeing it full size."

"Full size?"

"Yeah. Don't you remember me mentioning it before I left this morning?" Lucy simply shook her head. "Well, depending on if a sacred rod is asleep or not, it can be small and soft or big and hard. The Master told me the other day it was because it would be too hard to walk around or hunt if it stayed it's true size all the time."

"That's actually very interesting. I have a friend back home that likes learning new things. She would love to hear this one day."

Natsu held his tongue at her words of her former life. He would make sure that she stayed with him, and she would like it. She didn't even realize how many times he had caught her comparing her old home and her new home, and finding her old home lacking.

"When I touch you is when mine likes to wake up."

He saw her bite her lip and couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. He didn't have to wait long.

"Can I see it when it's awake?"

"Sure." Natsu didn't have to think about his reply for even a second. "Can I touch you to wake it up?"

Lucy gulped and nodded her head.

Natsu stood up and once again let the furs covering his lower half fall from his body. He was more slow and deliberate about it, so Lucy could have a chance to adjust. She appreciated it.

What greeted her was the same as before. A straight thing and two round things. All of it much smaller than she originally expected, and certainly much less frightening.

Natsu sat down beside her closely enough that she could feel his warmth.

"Can you take your top off? You seemed to like it more when I touched bare skin."

Lucy nodded and carefully removed her top and set it aside next to the fur bed. She felt vulnerable, but since she was with Natsu, it felt okay.

Without any further words, Natsu immediately latched his hands onto the voluminous breasts of his female. He wasted no time getting to work gently digging his fingers into the tender flesh, caressing and plumping them. He found that he enjoyed looking at them uncovered almost as much as touching them. From the sounds Lucy had already started making, she was enjoying it even more than him.

But that didn't mean none of it was effecting him. He could feel his sacred rod waking back up. It seemed to happen faster this time than other times. By the time he had worked his way up to pinching and tweaking Lucy's nipples, his sacred rod was standing proudly unhindered by clothing, and harder than it had ever been before. It was to a point that he could feel his heartbeat from it even easier than through his chest. His idea that it would hurt less the more he woke it up didn't seem to be panning out.

Lucy felt so good. Natsu's rough, warm hands and their more sure motions on her breasts were making her feel even better than she had the previous night. The firm squeezes and flicks to her nipples were causing an unfamiliar warmth to begin pooling in the bottom of her belly. She managed to gather enough of her thoughts to remember that she was supposed to be looking at Natsu's sacred rod to see what it was like when it was awake. She managed to fight the onslaught of pleasure to pry her eyes open and look down at his naked lap.

Her first thought was that her male had certainly not been kidding when he said it changed. It was significantly bigger than before, stood straight up, and lived up to the 'rod' part of it's name. It was easy for her to see why her tribe sisters had been so afraid of it.

"It's so big now!"

Natsu's answering grin made her happy, but the haze that his touch sent her into made it hard for her to do anything except moan a little more.

In fact, the haze seemed to have turned off her natural inner caution which made her curiosity come forth unfettered. She wanted to touch that sacred rod. She wanted to see if it was as hard as it looked. She wanted to see if it would make Natsu feel as good as she was feeling, just like he thought it would.

"Can I touch it?" she asked breathlessly.

Natsu enthusiastically nodded his head, and Lucy moved a little closer, the male's hands remaining firmly attached to her breasts.

When her tentative hand stroked his sacred rod for the first time, Natsu felt like the gods had just called him home to paradise. It was the most amazing and indescribable feeling he had ever had. It was better than the most delicious of Lucy's cooking. He couldn't help the low groan that escaped his mouth. His pleasured utterance seemed to embolden Lucy's hand, and before either of them knew it, she had a firm grasp on his rod and was stroking it faster and faster. He was soon nothing but a moaning mess, and that seemed to spur his female on.

Natsu felt like the sensations coursing through his body were building up. They kept taking him higher and higher. At some point, he had to let go of Lucy's breasts because he was afraid of how little control he had over his strength in that moment.

In an instant, the wave that had been building reached its crest, and Natsu felt the world go white.

Lucy found that she enjoyed touching him much more than she thought she would. While the sacred rod was very hard and hot to the touch, the skin was soft and smooth. The clashing textures were interesting, and she liked the way they felt together. She could see and trace veins in it, which showed her clearly that this thing was just a part of Natsu. She couldn't be afraid of a part of Natsu.

There was also a feeling of power. She knew she wasn't anywhere near as physically strong as her male, but here she was turning him into a helpless, moaning mess. She loved the feeling of causing him to be like that.

It didn't take very long before she noticed that his sounds had changed in tone. They became more frantic, so she matched the pace of her strokes. Faster and faster until he suddenly tensed up, every muscle showing in clear definition, and strings of thick, white liquid spewed from the little hole in the end of his sacred rod. It took her by surprise, and made her jerk her hand back.

Natsu sat back panting like he had run for miles straight uphill. That had been the most energy draining thing that had ever happened to him.

He looked over at Lucy and gave her a big, tired grin.

"We are definitely doing that again."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _And here is the end to another chapter. I'm no longer completely sure how long this will be. I had intended to be farther into the plot at this point, but the word count was running away from me. So we actually got into a bitt of smut this time. How is it?_

 _Merry Christmas_


	3. Chapter 3

_Happy Valentine's Day. I just found out my husband gets to come home from work, he travels for his job, and it will be our first Valentine's together in four years. I'm sharing my happiness by giving this chapter earlier than planned._

 _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

It took Natsu more time than he cared to admit to get his breathing back under control and to fully feel like he was back in his body. He could feel his sacred rod quickly falling back to sleep, and from the feelings of lethargy and contentment humming through his veins to every inch of his body, he believed that he may have discovered the secret of why it woke up at all. It was clearly satisfied with whatever had just happened.

Natsu threw another lazy grin over at Lucy, who seemed to be intently examining something on the back of her hand.

"What are you doing?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu briefly before going back to her curious examination.

"When your body seized up, all this weird stuff came out of your sacred rod."

Natsu quickly became aware of the sticky mess covering his abdominal muscles. It was a testament to how unbelievably relaxed he was that he hadn't noticed it before she mentioned it. He put his fingers to it, but quickly noted that he didn't like the texture or smell.

Wasting no more time with the substance rapidly drying into flakes, he got up and grabbed the piece of scrap leather that he and Lucy used for cleaning. His sacred rod sure could make a nasty mess.

"This is so weird. Nothing like this ever happened with it before," Natsu mused as he wiped the leather across his stomach to remove the evidence of their activities.

"It hasn't?"

"Nope. The only thing ta' come out of it before is piss."

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded.

He could feel one of her lectures coming on. Apparently, the females had weird concepts that Lucy called 'manners' and 'being polite'. It all just sounded like a giant pain in the ass to him. Why bother sanitizing language and acting like you didn't shit, piss, or fart? It was always hilarious when he said something 'vulgar' around her, though. She made the funniest faces and sounds of indignation when he did something to set her off.

"What?"

"Wait, you...pee... through that?" Lucy's face looked like an even mix of horror, revulsion, and unwilling curiosity.

Natsu quirked a brow at her as he sat back down next to her. He didn't bother with putting his clothes back on. There didn't seem to be a point after what they had been doing together. Lucy either didn't mind or didn't notice. The male preferred if it were the former. That would mean he had made considerable progress in making her comfortable with him.

"Of course. Where else would it come from?" A second ticked by. "Hey, you don't have one!" He could see Lucy's deadpan face staring him down. What was her problem? "How do you take a piss?"

"How do you know I do that at all!"

"Because Happy and I found that spot you tried to hide where you go by that tree." He delighted in his female's blood red face and embarrassed sputtering. "Now tell me how you do that without a sacred rod."

Lucy was so embarrassed. She didn't know if she would ever be able to handle Natsu's habit of being so crass and tactless. If they were back in her village, Erza and Mira would do horrible, unspeakable things to him for speaking so disgustingly. But she couldn't fault him completely. She could remember the shocked and terrified expressions on his face right after he had first captured her and his eyes had ventured to her lower body. His curious questioning was understandable when looked at objectively. That still didn't make the discussion ahead any less mortifying.

"It...it comes from the same spot on my body as yours, but I don't have a sacred rod." If Lucy blushed any harder, she felt like her face would burst. "We females have the secret passage of the maiden. That's where that comes out."

"'Secret passage'?"

"Yeah. Your parts are outside, but my parts are inside."

Natsu sat back with his hand under his chin, face frowning in deep thought as he took in the information. He had noticed that many of the differences between male and female tended to be opposites, such as her soft curves versus his hard planes, so it didn't surprise him as much as it once might have to discover that the trend continued in that area as well.

Regardless, all of this just made him even more inquisitive about the single biggest difference in his body and hers. He couldn't put off asking her any longer.

"Can I see it?"

" _What_?!"

"I just want to see what it looks like. I was freakin' out too bad to get a good look last time it was uncovered." Natsu put a pitiful whine into his voice. " _Please_ , Lucy?"

She contemplated the pros and cons of such a thing, but there was no reason that she could think of to tell him no besides her own embarrassment. She couldn't think of anything bad that could happen, and Natsu had more than proven that he wouldn't try to do anything to hurt her.

Lucy stood up and began removing her lower garments. She caught sight of Natsu's face as the material fell to the ground with a light thud. As she stood there for an eternal moment, she watched as his sharp, angular eyes rounded in childish fascination. The female couldn't help but feel a strange combination of happy and mortified at his intense interest in her body.

Natsu was thrilled that she agreed to let him see what she had in place of a sacred rod. He was over his initial fear and disgust at the idea of someone existing without one, and only an insatiable sense of inquisition remained in its place.

He wasted no time in shamelessly dropping his gaze to the formerly hidden spot between her legs. From the way she was standing, all that he could see was a little patch of blonde hair on the flat skin. Was that all there was to it?

"Is that all that's there? Just a blank spot?" Natsu asked, his disappointment leaking into his voice. He had been hoping for something a little more interesting.

"No! Of course not!" Lucy growled at him. " I told you that my parts are more on the inside, not the outside."

"Show me, then!"

"I'm trying! It's just embarrassing." That red on her face that he loved so much darkened farther than he had ever seen it turn before. "I'm not in a habit of showing it to anyone. Even when the sll of my tribe would take baths together, we still didn't just open it up to each other. That spot is private. It's holy."

"It's the complete opposite for us males. We really don't care that much if others see it. And it's kinda hard not to see it when a line of us are standing together taking a piss."

"You stand up to...do your business?"

"Of course."

Lucy looked a little impressed, and Natsu couldn't help but preen under such an expression from her. He liked the feeling of her thinking such things about him.

"I wish I could do that. It would make things so much easier. Females have to squat, otherwise we make a big mess."

"Sounds like it sucks." Natsu looked at the way Lucy was currently standing and noticed that she was visibly more relaxed than she had been before. Hoping that this would help her to show him what he wanted to see, he brought up the topic with all of the delicate tact in his possession. "So ya gonna show me or not?"

Lucy predictably squealed in mortified outrage at his directness, but he forged on ahead.

"If you really don't want to, I'm not gonna make you show me, but I really want to see." Natsu couldn't help the whine that had come back to his voice. He was dying to know what she had.

Lucy's blush returned full force, but she set her determination and sat down beside him, angling her hips to give him somewhat of a clear view. Natsu was enthralled as she opened her legs enough to grant him his first real look.

His first thought was that it looked a little like a sideways mouth. The outermost part even looked a lot like lips. Inside of that was where it differed. It had pink colored and soft looking folds of flesh that resembled flower petals. They glistened in the light of Igni like they were covered in water. The top part had a little nub almost hidden in the petals, and the bottom had a sunken spot partially covered by a little bit of skin coming up from the under it.

One thing was for certain, it wasn't anything like he had seen before in his relatively short life.

Lucy sat there with her eyes tightly clenched shut. She was so nervous about exposing herself in front of him like that. Like she said before, it wasn't a common thing practiced in the female tribe. Generally, those parts didn't get to see the light of day outside of baths, doing 'business', or dealing with the regular invasion of the evil Crimson Demon that would go into the secret passage and cause pain and suffering until the female's body expunged its wickedness with her own blood. The secret passage was a vulnerable and tender spot, so protecting it became second nature. Breasts were another matter entirely, especially for those like her that had been blessed with more than their fair share. There was no concealing something like that even if they were also tender and vulnerable.

But clearly males had a much different view on their parts than females did.

She managed to force her eyes open after several minutes of silence from her male, and blushed harder when she noticed the way her thoughts had claimed possession of the one she had come to trust enough to unveil her most hidden parts to like this. Shaking that thought aside, she took her first glimpse into the face of Natsu to see why he was being so uncharacteristically quiet.

Half expecting him to be displeased or a repeat of his initial freaked out reaction from her capture, she was taken off guard by his narrow eyed, contemplative expression. His face was unreadable on whether he was having a positive or negative reaction to what he was observing so intently, but it was clear that it had all of his focus.

"So, aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. "You're leaving me in suspense over here."

"I wanna touch it."

"What?" Lucy shouldn't have been surprised. After all, she had touched his, and she should have been used to his blunt way of speaking by that point, but she had always been a little high strung when it came to things that embarrassed her. It was something that others in her tribe, particularly those like Cana or Mira, loved to tease her about.

"I wanna touch it. I wanna see if it has the same effect on you that it does for me. Trust me, you won't regret it if it does."

Curiosity got the better of her, and she was nodding her head in affirmation before she realized what she was doing.

Like with everything else Natsu did, he didn't waste a single second before jumping right in to his task. One hand went in to stroke the soft flesh from bottom to top. Lucy let a shocked and pleasured gasp escape her much like the first time she had allowed him to touch her breasts, and he knew he was on the right track.

He rubbed and explored all of her folds, paying careful attention to the tone and volume of every sound that made it's way from her open mouth. When he made his way to the little nub, he got a reaction that made a sharp, feral grin cut across his face. He saw Lucy throw her head back as a ragged moan tore its way from her throat.

Natsu was slow and simple minded in many things, but gauging reactions and actions wasn't one of them. Doing such things was a necessary part of fighting, an activity that he both enjoyed and had a great deal of skill. He applied this to what he was doing with Lucy. He wanted her to feel as good as she had made him feel, and this was the only possible way he could think of to match what she had done prior. He tried not to let the thought that it might be impossible for females, with their lack of a sacred rod, to experience.

He focused in on the nub, giving it extra attention. He mixed up the different types of strokes and motions he used, trying to discover what she liked the most. It was driving her crazy if her increasingly loud moans and the way she had started bucking her hips was any indication.

One especially sudden and hard lift of her hips caught him off guard and caused his finger to slid much lower. He nearly jerked his whole arm back when his finger slipped under the little piece of skin over the depression of the lower part of her bits and sank all the way to the knuckle into her body.

Natsu freaked out, worried he had done something wrong, but Lucy's enthusiastic sounds of pleasure and her own hand grabbing his arm to keep it in place assured him that that wasn't the case.

Just like what she had done earlier with his sacred rod, he began to stroke her insides. Lucy's hand on his arm moved it to guide him, and very quickly, his finger was thrusting in and out of her tight space at a rapid pace.

And now he could understand why it was called a secret _passage_.

Lucy couldn't begin to describe the intense feelings of pleasure that coursed through her veins when Natsu's finger found its way into her secret passage. There was a brief, miniscule sensation of discomfort as his large finger stretched her a little, but the rest was pure bliss. She could barely contain herself as he moved it faster and faster.

She could feel that warm pool in the bottom of her belly again. It was growing rapidly. It felt like it was building to something, although at that moment she didn't have enough cognizant thought to think about what that could mean.

Much too quickly, the sensation building seemed to reach a plateau. It felt like it was supposed to rise further, but it just couldn't make it.

Desperately, she called out to Natsu to help, far too gone in the feelings to figure anything out on her own.

"Natsu. More. _Please_."

There was a brief pause, but then Natsu used another of his fingers to begin rubbing on that nub again as he continued stroking her insides. That was just enough for her to crest that plateau. Waves of pleasure ripped though her body until she was seeing stars right there inside their hut.

When she came down from her journey to the stars, she looked to see Natsu staring intently at his hand.

"You have stuff come out of you when that crazy thing happens to you, too." He lifted his hand so she could see the fluids coating it. "It looks and smells a lot different, though." Lucy squealed as Natsu put his soaked hand to his face to sniff it. She threw her clothes at him when he stuck out his tongue and took a taste. "This actually tastes pretty good," he said like she hadn't just thrown something at him.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not? It smelled good, so I wanted to see what it tasted like, too."

Lucy hid her face in her hands, too mortified to speak.

"Hey, I'm hungry. I can't help thinking about taste and smell right now!"

Lucy then remembered that there was the game that Natsu brought in for her to cook. Remembering her own hunger from earlier, she grabbed her clothes from Natsu to throw back onto her body and get to work on getting the two of them fed.

"You know, Natsu?" He looked at her with adorably bright eyes. "You're right. We have to do this again."

His answering grin was all the response she needed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week was the best week of Natsu's life. He would wake up, eat some of the previous night's leftovers, go hunting, bring home his kill for Lucy to cook, send Happy off to night fish which was much easier than it should have been, and then he and Lucy would indulge in his new favorite activity of touching each others bodies. He was spending so much of his time doing that with Lucy, that the other males were wondering where he was outside of hunts. He hadn't done anything with them besides restore their cooking Igni in the time he had kept his female.

And they would just have to go without knowing. He had no intentions of ever telling any of them of his awesome discoveries of the female body. It was something he wanted to keep hidden from all who didn't live in his household. It had been hard enough keeping the rest of the tribe away from Lucy, and to protect her from being stolen from him, without the other men knowing the wonders of her body. It would be damn near impossible to keep them away if they knew what he now knew.

Natsu didn't care if it was greedy or not. Lucy was his, and he had no intentions of ever sharing her with anyone else, not even his brothers in the tribe.

Despite how much the pink haired male had enjoyed his time with Lucy, he had no choice but to spend more time away from her. The Cold would be upon them soon, as evidenced by the slight change in color of some of the trees. It was time for him to take his self appointed duty to provide for Happy and Lucy and get to work hunting and drying enough meat for them all for the winter. It wouldn't be as hard as it could have been, though. Lucy didn't eat anywhere near as much as he did. She didn't even eat as mich as Happy. He wouldn't need to get a great deal extra for their stores to keep them comfortably fed for the coming months.

"Do your tribe makes stores of food for the winter, too?" she had asked when he explained that he and Happy would be gone a lot more than usual.

"Yeah. It's not something I can slack on, even if I would prefer to stay and have fun with you."

Natsu laughed when Lucy turned bright red and threw a stick at him. Considering the fact that she was trying to cover her face with one hand as she chucked it at him, it missed him by a wide margin, causing his laughter to grow. Normally, Happy would be joining in on the fun, but he seemed so absorbed in the rare fish he had caught early that morning that not much could get his attention.

"Anyway," he wheezed as he tried to get his laughted under control. "I've got to get fired up about hunting if we're going to make it through the Cold."

Lucy's face calmed down from being so Igni red as she put on what Natsu had come to call her thinking face. She had that face a lot.

"You know," she mused, putting one hand delicately under her chin. "In my tribe, I was pretty good at foraging for edible plants." Natsu felt a flutter of something in his cheast at her use of past tense when speaking of her time with her tribe. "That's actually what I was doing before my bath when you caught me. I could help out by getting some plants for us to store and eat later."

"Are you sure plants are edible? 'Cuz I tried to eat some berries once when I was little and not such a strong hunter. I had the runs for a week."

"You probably ate the wrong kind, you idiot!" she screeched at him, embarrassed flush returning to her face. "There are some plants you can eat and some you can't. We mostly ate plants in the female tribe."

Natsu couldn't help the curl of disgust at the thought of eating plants. He loved meat. And there was the fact that he would have to let Lucy out of the hut for her to be able to do the foraging she was talking about. That put her at risk of another male seeing her, or the female tribe getting an opportunity to snatch her away. None of it seemed like a good idea from his point of view.

But he looked at ner hopeful face, her eyes big and shiny, and he knew he wouldn't be able to just tell her no. His mind worked quickly, something that would surprise the other males, to come up with a solution.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Natsu could see that he had her and Happy's attention. "We're both going to go out in the forests on the far side of the village away from the side that leads to the female tribe. I'll take you far enough out that the other males won't be around you, and Happy? You will stay with her to help out. You can leave early for night fishing tonight as a reward."

Happy couldn't keep the drool off his face.

"I've been catching the best fish at night! I can't believe you've let me go so often lately!"

"Anything for you, buddy."

"Thank you for finally letting me do something to help out!" Lucy was more excited than Happy.

Neither of his housemates, in their jovial mood, noticed the almost evil grin split across Natsu's face nor the wicked gleam shining in his eyes. He was keeping his chuckles to himself out how well the new turn of events worked out for him. Both of the ones he cared for the most would be happy, they would get extra food stores, Lucy would be safe, and he would get extra time to be naked with her that night. No downsides for him at all.

An hour later, the three of them were well away from the village, all with springs in their steps and smiles on their faces.

Natsu quickly waved to his forming family and proceeded to leave the two of them so he could do some hunting. Lucy and Happy waved back as he quickly made his way out of sight.

Lucy was happier than she had been in ages. She was finally outside and away from her prison, though she could quietly admit that it felt less and less like a prison as each day passed. She also felt elated that she could finally contribute to the household food stores. Though she knew Natsu clearly didn't mind providing her every meal, which was many more meals per week than she had ever had in her entire life, she knew she would feel better giving something back. He had apparently never had many plant foods before, so she planned to give him quite a treat for dinner that night. And maybe they could enjoy some of their other activites as well.

It made her blush slightly to think about it, but she freely admit that she absolutely loved all of the things that she and Natsu had been discovering with one another's bodies. Just thinking about it was enough to make her body begin to heat up. Exploring every inch of his hard and muscular body had become the highlight of her day tying with him exploring her body for first place. She didn't think she would ever get tired of it. If her village sisters only knew how much pleasure a male could bring to a female body...

But that wasn't the only thing she enjoyed about her current life. She and Natsu also talked quite a bit. They talked about everything from their childhoods being raised by now long deceased elders of their tribes to what village life was like in their respective tribes. She felt so close to Natsu on an emotional level. She felt like she could happily remain there in his hut with him forever.

Which led her to a major problem. Erza and the rest of the female tribe would come for jer. It wasn't a matter of if but when. When that time came, she honestly didn't know what she would do. Would she choose to go home, or stay with Natsu? Her heart hurt at the thought of never seeing her tribe sisters again, but her heart hurt just as much at the thought of never being with Natsu again. She hoped she could reach a decision before her tribe came back for her.

"Hey, Lucy?" Happy asked, fully bringing her back to the present and what she was supposed to be doing. "Are these the right nuts?"

The little cat held up two handfuls of just the nuts she wanted him to gather.

"Perfect!" Lucy praised him with a smile. "These taste especially good with meat, and they keep all winter. Natsu should love them."

Happy looked at her for a moment, his expression uncharacteristically solomn. He seemed to be debating something.

"What is it, Happy?"

"Are you going to leave us if the females come back?"

Lucy was caught off guard by the question even though she had been pondering the exact same thing just a few minites prior. She sighed and answered him truthfully.

"I don't know."

Tears filled the little cat's face before he dove into her arms. Lucy dropped all of the plants she had been holding and tried to soothingly stroke his blue furred back.

"Please don't leave. Stay with us. It's been so much better since you've been hear. I've never seen Natsu so happy, and we'll both be so sad if you go."

Lucy felt her heart squeeze with each sniffle from her cat room mate. As much as he teased and tormented her, he had grown on her since her capture. She had no desire to hurt him, but she couldn't lie, either.

"You forget that my home is elsewhere. While I've enjoyed my time with you and Natsu more than you'll ever know, I also miss my tribe sisters back home. I don't know what to do."

Happy's sobs quieted down, and she helped him clean off his face. He told her that he understood why she was so conflicted, but that he would do whatever it took to get her to choose him and Natsu in the end over her tribe. This brought a smile to her face and the two of them were able to continue their work in a much better mood.

By the time Natsu made it back with a giant boar thrown over his broad shoulders to take them back to the hut, the two of them were laughing and getting along better than they ever had. This, of course, put Natsu in an instant good mood, and the trio made their way back home cheerfully chatting amongst themselves.

The lighthearted atmosphere continued until they came within sight of Natsu's hut. The sight that greeted them made them nearly stop short. It was only Natsu's grim faced determination that spurred them to carry on the rest of the way to their destination.

Standing outside the small dwelling were two males that Lucy vaguely remembered seeing back on the first day of her capture. What she remembered best was that the taller one with long, messy hair had been defeated by her tiny best friend, Levy. The other male had been taken out when Juvia destroyed the village dam.

"What are you two boneheads doing here?"

"Trying to find out why you've been ditching us," replied the taller one. Lucy could feel his eyes rake up and down her body. "Although it seems the answer is obvious."

Natsu moved to stand in front of Lucy, a surge of protective aggression flowing through him. He didn't like how his tribe brother, Gajeel had looked at his female. Gajeel just rolled his eyes in response.

"I'm not here for that female, Salamander. No need to get riled up."

Natsu couldn't see her face, but it must have looked confused because Gajeel proceeded to explain that Natsu had the nickname of Salamander because of his ability to produce Igni just like a legendary dragon.

"Look, you moron," Natsu's long time friend/rival interjected. "We just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. You never stay away from the fun like this. It's weird." Noticing that Natsu hadn't let down his guard, Gray sighed. He was more than familiar with Natsu's ability to become possessive. He even had a few scars to prove it. "We're not going to do anything to your female, so relax. Geeze."

Natsu glanced at Gajeel to seek affirmation.

"Like I'd want anything that belonged to you, anyway. If I want a female, I'll go catch my own."  
Natsu visibly relaxed and even let a smile cross his face.

"Go ahead and go inside, Lucy. I'll be back in time for dinner." And then he headed off with the two other males.

Lucy and Happy looked at each other before shrugging and getting to work on preparing dinner.

UUUUUUUUUUUU

A few hours later, Natsu came back in and happily recounted how he and his friends talked, and he had a chance to tell them everything that was going on now that he knew he could trust them not to try and take he away from him.

Lucy saw no reason for him not to tell his close friends about what they had been doing. As far as she knew, they were the first to ever do such things. As long as Natsu didn't try to make her get naked in front of other males, which he had shown time and time again that he had no interest in doing, she couldn't think of a reason why he shouldn't tell anyone else.

The three of them had a good dinner and mostly conversation concerning the visit by Natsu's friends and Natsu and Happy's surprise at how much they liked the taste of the plants Lucy had gathered for them. Both of them readily agreed to let her keep gathering the delicious flora, which made Lucy very happy.

Before long, dinner was over, and Happy was out the door for night fishing. Natsu and Lucy stared at the hide covering the door after the little cat flew away for a full minute before the two of them pounced on one another, tearing each other's clothing off fiercely and falling into the pile of fur pelts that served as their bedding as they sought out the other's hidden treasures. The hut was soon filled with pants, gasps, moans, and increased heat. Natsu had two fingers buried deep inside of Lucy's secret passage and a hand roughly grabbing onto a bare breast while Lucy had her own hand firmly gripping and stroking his sacred rod.

The two were quickly lost in their activities. Sweat began to gather on both of their unclothed bodies as they chased their climaxes. A particularly good stroke by Lucy on Natsu's sacred rod had him reflexively bite down on her shoulder, making her squeal at the unexpected feeling.

The sound was enough to, if only slightly, bring Natsu back to his senses enough for him to realize that he liked the taste of her skin. He started giving her more gentle bites and even a few licks, which was enthusiastically received by Lucy. He decided that he liked tasting her and started making his way downward to get more of her.

It took him only a few moments to reach her breasts. He decided, with only a moment or two of thought, to target her nipples since she always responded so well to him playing with them with his fingers. If he thought her reactions were good when using his hands, it was nothing compared to how she reacted to his mouth closing over one pebbled tip. She let go of his sacred rod and buried both hands into his hair to hold him in place. Natsu held back a demonic grin as he enthusiastically complied with her unspoke request. He experimented. Going from licking to biting to sucking.

He loved the sounds he was causing to spill from her lips.

As he continued his fun, another thought crossed his mind. He had liked how she tasted down at her secret passage when he licked his finger that had been inside of her that first time he had touched her there. Tasting her directly might be even better.

It was a slight fight to wrestle his head out of Lucy's death grip, but he was soon biting and licking his way farther down her body. By the time he made it to the top of the slit that concealed her secret passage, Lucy had come to her senses enough to be alarmed.

"Natsu? What are you doing?"

"Shh," he said with his mouth hovering over the most tender part of her prone form. "I'm going to try something we'll both like."

Lucy didn't have a chance to respond before Natsu buried his face into her secret passage. Natsu snaked out his tongue to lick every part of the flower petal skin, thoroughly enjoying her flavor and texture. He tested out how she would react to his tongue on her little nub and was rewarded with the loudest sounds of pleasure she had ever produced. He loved the sounds so much that it was often hard for him to decide if he liked them or his sacred rod touched better.

Natsu knew he was doing especially well when her hands dove into his hair to hold him in place again. Not that he had any plans to go anywhere else. He could feel as her secret passage became wetter and wetter for him, something that he noticed happened when she was fully enjoying herself and shortly before she had the Big Pleasure. He dove in harder, working his tongue and lips faster to bring her closer to the edge. It took very little extra to send her keening and flooding in wetness.

Natsu sat up with a devilish smirk, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Lucy lay back, looking completely disheveled. The male felt proud of himself for putting her in such a state.

Lucy couldn't believe that such a high level of sensation, of raw pleasure, could possibly exist, but here it was brought to her by Natsu. She was starting to believe that he could do anything. As she lay there catching her breath, she looked down at Natsu's sacred rod, which was standing taller and harder than ever. Lucy was a smart girl, and she figured that if his mouth on her felt that good, then her mouth on him should feel just as good. She wanted to make him feel just as amazing as he had done for her.

"Lay back," she told him. Mild curiosity filled his eyes as he complied with her wishes. She saw no reservation in him. He truly had come to trust her that much.

Lucy started out by firmly gripping his sacred rod, something that she was already familiar with and had become comfortable and confident in doing. Natsu's head layed back as he groaned in satisfaction. Lucy mentally geared herself up for what she was about to try.

Natsu's eyes flew open and his head snapped up to look at what Lucy was doing that felt so indescribably amazing. His jaw dropped when he saw her small mouth struggling to take in his sacred rod. Little bit by little bit, he nearly collapsed from the pleasure as he watched half of it disappear into her mouth. Her teeth lightly grazed the side of the rod, making him his briefly in discomfort, but she quickly corrected herself. Soon, she was bobbing her head up and down along the length of his rod, mimicking the motions she made with her hands. The movements, the warm wetness of her mouth...it was too much for Natsu. It took no time at all for him to release his rod's mess into her mouth.

Lucy nearly choked as he filled up her mouth. It hit far enough back that it triggered both her gag reflex and her swallowing reflex. She swallowed nearly all of it, coughing afterwards at the strong taste. She couldn't decide if it was bad or not.

"Shit, Lucy," he panted. "I don't know what to say after something that amazing."

Lucy gathered some of their furs, laid down next to her male, and covered them both up.

"It was beyond amazing."

Natsu's eyes widened and another one of his evil grins spread across his face.

"I think I have some ideas for something new to try tomorrow!"

UUUUUUUUUUUU

 _Here is where this Lucy has to diverge from any sort of canon Mashima has ever made. She would never be so blasé about her activites with Natsu being discussed by anyone in canon. In this, she has never been raised or exposed to any sort of philosophy, morals, societal expectations, or even biological concerns about sex. She's a complete blank slate on that subject. I hope this makes sense for why she's so badly ooc on that part. I normally try to keep characters as in character as possible._

 _No kiss yet, but it's coming. This chapter turned out to want to keep going longer than I intended. Heck, this whole fic has gone on farther than I intended. It was supposed to just be three parts._

 _Good Lord, I can't get over the number of favs, follows, and reviews. I'm thankful for every single one._

 _I have been beyond busy, so I have no idea when I'll be back on here. I haven't had much chance to even read and review fics, even those of my friends, which I am correcting today and getting caught up while my kids are doing school. my friends' fics are too good not to take the time to read. Seriously, look them up. ShanaHollows, Quite-a-riot, Morriganfae, Grizzly98._


	5. Chapter Five

Waking up feeling nearly boneless wasn't a feeling that Natsu was accustomed to. He was the type who was instantly awake and fully alert. But since he and Lucy had been doing the things they had been doing, he woke up more relaxed each day and slept more restfully.

He looked down at the female sprawled across his bare chest sleeping soundly. He loved that she was now so comfortable with him that she felt safe enough to sleep so deeply. It made contentment curl through his chest to provide such security.

No matter how comfortable he was at that moment, he could tell that the sun was coming up, and he needed to go perform his duties to the village. Everyone, even he, had to do their part to ensure the tribe's survival. The tribe couldn't afford to have one of their best hunters take a break right then. Not with the current season and so many men busy with repairs still.

"Lucy. Time to get up," he said softly while gently shaking her shoulder. If she had been one of his tribe brothers, it would have taken so much more effort to wake her. They all slept like rocks. Dead rocks.

But Lucy required very little to wake her most mornings, and that morning was no exception. Yawning and languidly stretching while still laying across his chest, she lazily opened her eyes and gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning, Natsu."

"Good morning to you, too," he replied.

Lucy slowly sat up and stretched, giving Natsu an irresistible view of her breasts. He grabbed them before she put her arms down, earning a surprised squeak which quickly became a pleased hum as he sat up and took one pink nipple into his mouth. She threaded her fingers through his hair, and pulled his head closer.

Natsu could feel his sacred rod beginning to wake up, but he knew he had to stop. He needed to leave. There just wasn't enough time for him to have fun with Lucy at the moment.

He slowly released her nipple with a faint pop and looked into her hazy eyes.

"As much as I want to continue, I've gotta get going."

Lucy puffed her checks but nodded in agreement. She understood how important hunting was to the male tribe, and wouldn't dream of depriving them of one of their best hunters.

She quickly stood from the bed and dressed in her furs. She frowned as she realized that they were all she had. With all the things going on in her life since her kidnapping, she hadn't had time to think about the fact that she didn't have anything to keep herself warm when the Cold time began.

"Natsu?" she asked, her voice tenative.

"Yeah," he responded while finishing his own task of dressing.

"Is there any way you could get any thickly furred animals?"

His eyes wide with almost innocent curiosity, he answered to the affirmative, but couldn't help asking her why.

Lucy blushed as she poked ber index fingers together nervously.

"Well, the Cold is coming soon, and I need to make myself something warm to wear."

"That's all? You weirdo, why were you acting all fidgety about asking me for something like that?" He put his forehead against her own, smiling in affection. "Don't worry. I'll get some furs for you. Can't let you freeze, can I?"

Lucy smiled at him. She may have still been a captive, but at least her captor was kind and caring with her. She could have had it worse. She could have been stuck with a kidnapper that was a male version of Erza or Mira.

Lucy gathered some of the previous night's leftovers and packed them in some large leaves she had picked when she foraged with Happy and handed them to Natsu.

Natsu's eyes grew comically round as he took in what his female was giving him.

"It's so you don't get hungry while you're gone all day."

Natsu felt a surge of intense feelings well up inside him. They made him feel a desperate need to unleash their flow, but he had no idea how. He would prefer to make her feel good again, maybe by using his mouth on those lower lips of hers, but he didn't have time. The sun was getting too high, and the guys were expecting him.

Wait.

If using his mouth on her lower lips felt good to her, maybe using his mouth on her normal lips would, too?

"I'm gonna try something."

Lucy looked at him expectantly, trust shining clearly in her eyes. Natsu took that as a yes and leaned his face towards hers.

He wasn't expecting the rush of sensations coursing through his veins or the feel of his heart racing as his lips connected with hers. Treating her mouth the same as her lower area, he used his tongue to slip between her soft lips and dip into the warmth of her mouth. Awkwardly, Lucy worked to copy his movements, and the two were soon caught up in a frenzy of clicking teeth, saliva, and bruised lips. It was clumbsy and messy and a little painful when teeth hit teeth or a nose hit a nose, but it felt so good that neither cared.

Natsu reluctantly, very reluctantly, pulled away from his female, using the back of his hand to wipe away the saliva between them and on his face. He still had to go whether he wanted to or not. And he really didn't want to.

"We'll have to have fun with this later. I've gotta go."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

"You be careful out there."

Natsu grinned.

"Of course." He put his forehead back on hers again and affectionately rubbed her arms. "Why don't you take the opportunity to find more of those plants. They tasted so good. Get a bunch to put up."

"I told you that you would like them."

"Yeah, yeah," he griped with a fake annoyed look on his face. "See you tonight."

He waved to her until he was out of sight. It amazed him how much pull he felt to go back, how entwined with Lucy he had become in the time since he captured her. He found that he didn't want it any other way. She belonged there with him.

Natsu met up with the other males at the usual spot near the edge of the village. Usually, the hunting parties for the season near the Cold would be much larger, but several extra men were still working on fixing the destruction wrought by the female invasion. There were still plenty of males in that day's party, though.

Greeting his tribe brothers, Natsu became confused when he noticed one was missing. Gray was nearly always one of the first to be there, and he certainly wouldn't have let an opportunity to jab at Natsu for being so late pass by him.

"About time you got here, Natsu!"

"Happy!"

The blue cat floated to his friend to land on his head.

"I'm surprised you remember me with all the weird eyes you keep making at Lucy."

"Lucy or no Lucy, you are still my number one partner."

Happy puffed in contentment. As much as he liked Lucy and wanted her to stay, the reaffirmation of having a place by Natsu made him feel a little lighter. Natsu once gave him almost all of his attention, and the new development of having to share the male's attention was a difficult adjustment.

"Listen up, men," Laxas's booming voice called out. "A scout found a good sized herd passing through in the direction of sun rise. It's not too far, so we won't have to start long hunting trips, yet, but we still need to keep that in mind. The Cold is coming, so we need to be at our best. Get your weapons and move out."

The males jumped to follow Laxas's orders. All but one.

"Wait a minute!" Natsu shouted. "Where's Gray?"

Natsu felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder and turned to meet Gajeel's face. Although normally not the most expressive individual, Gajeel looked even more somber than usual.

"Gray is missing."

"What?"

"We think it happened very early in the morning, before sunrise." Gajeel crossed his arms. "We know for a fact that he went into his home to go to sleep last night. I saw it myself."

"Forget hunting! We have to go find him!"

Gajeel knocked Natsu over the head with his fist.

"Use your brain, Salamander!" he growled at the shorter man. "Even if Gray's missing... Hell, especially if he's missing, the tribe can't afford to be short more hunters than we already are. Some of the guys staying behind will look for him while we're gone, but we can't doom the whole tribe to starvation during the Cold just to look for one guy. Even if that guy is Gray."

Natsu bit his tongue and roughly grabbed his weapon from the rack where they were all stored. As much as he didn't like it, Gajeel was right. The tribe depended on the meat hunted in that season to sustain them through the bad months. Natsu also had extra responsibilities with the two lives directly in his care: Lucy and Happy.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Would you stay here with Lucy and keep an eye on her? I would feel better knowing you were there watching over things."

Happy was quiet for a moment before floating off of Natsu's head.

"Does Gray's disappearance have you that worried?"

Natsu nodded.

"It does. Something's badly wrong if he's gone. As much as he pisses me off, I'll be the first to admit that he takes his duty to the tribe seriously. He would never do something like this." Natsu looked Happy in the eyes, his gaze intense. Anyone could see how serious he was. "There is no one I trust more than you to keep things under control while I'm gone."

Natsu could see his little buddy's furry chest swell with pride as he shouted 'aye, sir' and took off like a flash. Feeling slightly better about having to leave Lucy alone, he turned around and ran to catch up with the other males.  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't happy about the little blue cat being with her and helping gather plants. He was surprisingly good at using his paws to dig up roots, although he didn't like the dirt getting stuck in his claws. It proved he was still a cat after all, even if he was a rather strange one.

It was surprising that Happy was with her for a second day, though. He and Natsu were practically parts of each other, and it was strange that he wouldn't be with Natsu hunting.

It brought up a question in Lucy's mind that she couldn't help but ask.

"Happy? How did you and Natsu meet?"

"Natsu found me when I was still an egg. He hatched me and raised me."

"You came out of an egg?"

"Yeah. Doesn't everybody?"

Lucy thought about that for a moment.

"Actually, I don't know. I can remember being smaller than I am now. All of my tribe sisters were smaller, too. I can vaguely remember when the youngest of us, Wendy, was small enough to hold in your arms. Grandeeney, the village elder, would take care of Wendy because she couldn't walk until she was older. Grandeeney said it was like that with all of us when we were that small, although we don't remember. I can't remember anything about coming from eggs, though."

"Then where do females come from?"

Lucy was stumped. It wasn't something she had thought about.

"I have no idea. I would have to ask the village elder." Lucy pursed her lips in thought. "Where do the males in this village come from? Maybe it's the same for females."

Happy gave her a serious look. He took a deep, cleansing breath. Lucy felt that this would be a doozy of a revelation...

"I don't have a clue!"

...And she was dead wrong. It was incidents like that that made her often want to strangle the fur ball.

"But Chief Makarov might know. He knew what you were, after all."

She loved that cat.

"I wonder if Natsu would take me to see the chief?"

"Probably. I think Natsu would walk on Igni if you asked him to."

Lucy blushed and sputtered adamant denials, but it didn't phase Happy.

"Anyway," Lucy stated once her face had cooled enough for her to no longer resemble blood. "I'll ask Natsu about it tonight when he comes home. I'm really curious."

Lucy continued to work, but a slight chill on the wind made her increase her pace. It reminded her that time was limited. It also made her think of her tribe. How were they doing? Had they begun preparations for the Cold? She knew that once the Cood began, there would be no way for her tribe to come rescue her, so if they were going to do it, it would have to be soon. But the downside of that at that point in the year was the fact that the female tribe needed everyone available to gather and store food for the Cold. It would hurt the tribe to spare anyone to come rescue her.

If she was being honest with herself, she desired rescue less each day.

She felt more torn than ever. She still missed her tribe sisters, but the thought of leaving Natsu tore at her heart.  
She shook the thoughts away. She needed to focus on her work. Due to Natsu and Happy's insane appetites, she would need to gather much more than she ever had before. They ate as much as ten females.

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

Natsu arrive at his little house much later than usual. Not only had he worked harder at hunting and brought down bigger and better game with his tribe brothers, but he spent time trying to help find any clues about what happened to Gray. So far, nothing.

He was greeted by a worried Lucy. Happy was concerned for him, but not nearly as worried as Lucy because he was used to Natsu staying out like that.

Natsu calmly explained what was going on, smiling when he saw Lucy throw a glare at Happy, who had clearly not bothered to inform her about what was going on. Happy only smiled back.

His little buddy could be a real little shit when he wanted to be.

Natsu let Lucy fret over him and feed him a delicious dinner. He was getting spoiled to her cooking. He enjoyed how much effort she was putting into making him feel better about his tribe brother being missing.

After dinner, Happy voluntarily let himself out to help look for clues about Gray. Natsu could feel the atmosphere instantly change. It felt warmer. More charged.

He moved closer to her and trapped her within the hard earned muscles of his arms. She let out a soft gasp, but did nothing to free herself. She turned to face him, and he couldn't help but think about how appealing the softness of her face, the rounded angles were to his eyes. She was so different from him physically in every way, and he loved those differences.

He remembered how much he liked pressing mouths together earlier that day and dipped his head down to hers for a repeat.

She was on the same page as him and met him half way.

His lips met hers with much more assuredness than that morning. His tongue invaded her mouth, claiming it as his own. Lucy gave as good as she got, but she wasn't as dominant as Natsu. It took seconds for him to over power her, but she certainly wasn't complaining if the sounds of approval escaping her throat were any indication.

Their clothes began to fall away as they sank into the furs of their bed.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

 _And there is the next chapter of this never ending abomination. Lol. The plot has...basically run away from me. Every time I talk to ShanaHollows, it grows even more like she's made of fanfic MiracleGro. Regular reviewers, you can post reviews again since we've passed the point we were at previously. You won't want to miss next chapter, that's for sure._

 _There was such a good reception to my one shot, Time Marches On, that there will be at least one more chapter from Natsu's point of view. I can't believe how many reviews it got! And all of them positive!_

 _This chapter is later than it was originally scheduled to be released. I had intended to update fics weekly, but I had to take a break completely disconnected from the site. I've continued receiving harassment from that author that I once respected, and it is taking everything I have not to give in to temptation and spread her name and the messages she sent me across the internet. Bullying is not okay. For quite a while, I kept wondering what I had done wrong to make her hate me so much. I'm very bad at social interaction, which makes my already severe social anxiety exponentially worse, and I thought that I had said or done something badly wrong without realizing it. But I realize I haven't done anything wrong. Not liking a ship is NOT a reason, EVER, to attack someone like this and then continue to harass them. There is something psychotic about being obsessed with a ship to that degree. I don't like gratsulu. If that bothers someone to the point of cyber bullying and harassment, then that person needs psychiatric help. No amount of claiming to be Christian gets you a moral pass to attack like that._

 _My oldest boy has managed to hang my underwear up high in a tree, so I will leave you with that thought. I have to go show a kid that is entirely too much like his father some consequences._


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu woke early the next day feeling refreshed. He was getting used to the new routine of dinner and then fun time with Lucy. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of her breasts, hands, and both sets of lips. It was getting harder each day to imagine what life was like before he found her. The thought of her ever not being there in the future didn't cross his mind.

He felt his sacred rod begin to rise with his thoughts and decided it was time to get up. As much as he would like to have more fun, hunting and finding Gray were more important. Contrary to what many tribe members thought about him, he had a strong sense of responsibility and duty to the village. He just also had a strong mischievous side to go with it.

Since it was still so incredibly early with only the barest hint of light on the horizon, he decided to get ready and leave without waking Lucy. He had kept her up later than usual, and she had been so tired. He felt a very small twinge of guilt for exhausting her so much, but he loved making her lose control and the way she looked when she hit that peak. It had thrilled him beyond measure when he learned during their experimentations that she could hit that peak many times in one night if he was skilled enough in reading her body'd signals and responding accordingly. But making her peak so much burned a great deal of her energy and was why he felt that small bit of guilt. Otherwise, he would have been as shameless as he always was, a fact that caused the chief no end of trouble.

He carefully extricated himself from his female. She was so tired that she didn't stir at all. It made a surge of pride fill his chest that he had made her feel so good, and a fond smile crossed his face. If his tribe brothers had seen him in that moment, they would have been dumbfounded by the gentle expression and his softened eyes. Natsu and gentle normally never appeared in the same thought.

But Natsu was unaware of how much more tame he was with Lucy. He went about his business of getting dressed, ate some of the previous night's leftovers while being careful to leave enough for Happy and Lucy, something else that would have surprised the rest of the tribe, and left his little home to meet up with the hunting party.

When he met up with the other males, it didn't take someone with a lot of perception to notice that Gray's disappearance had them all unsettled.

Although that still didn't explain Gajeel. The man was sweating enough to become a living waterfall. He was jittery and kept darting his eyes around like a saber cat watching a twitching branch. Natsu couldn't supress his curiosity.

"What's up, Gajeel?"

He didn't expect that Gajeel would jump like he had stepped on Igni.

"Nothing is up! Everything's fine. Stop with the interrogation and mind your own business because nothing is going on!" Natsu stared in confusion as Gajeel stomped off.

"That was...weird."

Natsu quickly shook off his curiosity. He didn't care enough about Gajeel acting like a weirdo asshole to stay interested.

And so went another day of hunting.

The men returned in a better mood than the day before. Hunting had been excellent. If they kept up like they were going, they would have more than enough to get through the Cold in record time. Even Gray's disappearance couldn't do more than slightly dampen their mood. Disappearances happened a lot at that time of the year since predators were also preparing for the Cold. Gray wouldn't be the first loss they had suffered, and he wouldn't be the last. The faster they could put it out of their minds, the better.

Except Natsu.

While Natsu was more than excited about the possibility of having a good Cold season, he was still worried about Gray. He had always had a harder time dealing with the loss of someone close to him than the other males, and Gray was the closest brother he had. Makarov said they had arrived in the village together when they were too small to remember, although the chief didn't answer their questions on where babies for the village came from. The questions were eventually forgotten since no new little ones had arrived since Romeo twelve years prior. It just didn't seem important.

Natsu was growing more worried, and not just because it was his closest tribe brother that was missing. Gray was one of the strongest men in the village.

If he could vanish, then any one of them could be next. That meant he needed to be able to guard Lucy and Happy, but doing that and still helping with the hunts was a problem.

Natsu spent some time with a small search party looking for Gray. He was surprised that Gajeel declined going with them. He had been just as worried the previous day, but now he was in a strange hurry to get back to his home. Natsu again brushed off his weirdness. Gajeel was well known for surly mold swings.

It was again late when he made it home. There was still no trace of his friend, and he was looking forward to his nightly routine of dinner and Lucy fun.

He wasn't expecting to be met at the door by a frantically upset Happy diving into his chest, sobs racking his tiny body.

"Happy? What's wrong?!"

"Lucy's dying!" the little cat wailed.

Natsu sucked in a harsh breath and ran into his house. He was greeted with the sight of Lucy curled up on their bedding holding her arms around her stomach in obvious pain.

"I told you, stupid cat, that I'm not dying," she ground out through her gritted teeth.

Natsu silently went to her side and looked down at her.

"But you are!" Happy continued to wail. "You're hurting and your bleeding!"

Natsu immediately went to work trying to examine her body for whatever injury Happy could be talking about.

"I'm not hurt, Natsu."

"Yeah? Then how could you be bleeding?" Natsu was starting to get angry. He hated when she wouldn't let him take care of her, and here she was denying him over a wound that clearly had her in a lot of pain.

"I tried to explain it to Happy, but he wouldn't stop panicking." She sat herself up and leaned against his hard chest. "It's a normal thing that happens to females starting at around the time we get our breasts."

"So what's going on?"

Ignoring Happy's quiet sniffles in the background, she began to try to explain.

"Once every month, all fully grown female bodies bleed from the Secret Passage." Natsu's face must have shown his discomfort because Lucy rushed to explain further. "It's a cleansing for our bodies. Chief Grandine explained to each of us when we started having that time that because the Secret Passage is so holy and because it's a doorway into our bodies, bad spirits try to invade us by trying to get in and corrupting it. Our bodies respond to this by washing the bad spirits out with our blood. The pain I'm feeling is from those bad spirits being purged."

Natsu, relaxed now that he was assured that Lucy was fine, furrowed his brow in thought.

"I guess that makes sense, but why is it every month, and how long does it last?"

"Chief Grandine believes that it's every month because of the moon. It often happens near the full moon,so she thinks it helps our bodies have the strength to fully rid ourselves of the bad spirits, or maybe that's when the spirits are most active. We don't know for sure. But with how long it lasts, it's different for each woman, but mine normally lasts five days."

If Natsu hadn't been so conscious of the fact that his body was completely supporting hers, he would have fallen over.

"You bleed for five days and don't die?!" Natsu ran a hand through his hair. "How is that possible? That would kill a man for sure."

Lucy gave him an adorable giggle and a sweet smile.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how it works, either. A female would die from bleeding that long from anywhere else, but this is the exception."

Natsu began to think again, and a thought crossed his mind that made him look at her with worry.

"But what about our fun time?"

She shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid I'm not up to it. The pains from inside hurts too much. I would never be able to let myself go and enjoy it." She thought for a moment. "But maybe I could do things for yo so thought you touching me. Just because I can't enjoy doesn't mean you should go without."

Natsu quickly shook his head, refusing to even entertain such a thought.

"I wouldn't have fun if you weren't having fun, too. A lot of my enjoyment comes from hearing your sounds, your face when you hit that peak, and your taste."

Lucy blushed as she smiled, and he wondered how much of it came from her typical embarrassment and how much came from being pleased with what he said. He hoped more came from the latter.

"Let's just have some dinner and get a good night's sleep."

Lucy gave him that beautiful smile again and nodded.

After dinner, as Natsu lay on the soft furs of their bed with Lucy tucked tightly against his side, her head on his upper arm, he felt that life couldn't possibly get much better.

UUUUUUUUUU

The next week passed by in the same manner as that first day of Lucy's cleansing time. Natsu left to hunt, searched for his friend although hope of finding him was quickly turning to mourning his loss instead, coming home to dinner, and sleeping cuddled tightly to Lucy. Lucy for ages for plants, dried and preserved any plants or meat that they hadn't eaten the day before, and made dinner for Natsu. The only exception was when Natsu surprised her on the fifth day, the last day of her cleansing, with some soft pelts treated by a friend of his that was especially good at tanning. She was thrilled to have the materials to make herself some warmer clothes.

The only thing Lucy had felt was lacking was the fact that they had not had fun time in so long. She was over her cleansing, but the two of them had become so caught up in preparing for the cold that they didn't have much energy after eating a late dinner and passing out on the bed.

But that night she resolved to change that problem. She sent Happy away before Natsu came home, and decided to great him a new way.

By already being completely nude when he arrived.

"Hey Lucy, you'll never believe what..." Natsu cut off mid sentence as he walked through the door covering. He stared at her for a long moment with his mouth hanging open. She began to feel uncomfortable. Maybe it had been a bad idea...

But that changed as Natsu suddenly and rapidly threw his own clothes off. In his hurry, he didn't seem to care where they fell as long as they weren't on him. In moments, he was diving on her and devouring her lips with his.

Lucy responded just as eagerly, threading her fingers through his short hair and letting him swallow her moans. One of his hands slid across her arm to roughly grab her breast. Lucy pressed the globe of flesh harder into his calloused hand. It had clearly been too long for both of them.  
Natsu gently pressed her back onto the bed and slid his other hand down the side of her body to make contact with her already dripping lower parts, never breaking the contact between their joined mouths.

Lucy let out an involuntary gasp as his fingers circled her nub before quickly plunging inside of her. She had missed this so much, and all it took was Natsu moving his mouth to pull the nipple of her neglected breast into his mouth to make her come undone.

He didn't let up on her as she came down from that star filled peak. He kept his pace. She could feel how it was effecting him from the full, hard length of his sacred rod pressed tightly to the front of her thigh of the leg he had unconsciously straddled.

Lucy was broken from her haze as she felt him begun to flex his hips and grind the hardness into her. He needed satisfaction, too.

She carefully pulled back her leg, careful to not strike his sensitive parts, and arranged it so that her legs were on either side of him and she had easier access to his sacred rod with her hands.

She grabbed it, quickly giving it a firm stroke. This caused Natsu to nearly collapse on her, and she lost her grip.

The two froze.

His sacred rod was resting with the underside firmly pressed on her nub and his balls settled on top of his hand that still had two fingers buried inside of her.

They stayed perfectly still for an eternal moment before Natsu gave a tenative flex with his hips. Lucy groaned at the feeling of the rod rubbing directly across her nub. The texture of its skin felt better than Natsu's fingers, and just as good as his tongue. Her wetness from her previous peak ensured that it glided across smoothly.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Natsu was enjoying as well. His eyes had nearly rolled back into his head at that first motion, and he wasted no time doing it again. And again.

Before she knew it, he was wildly thrusting against her, and she was arching her back to keep his length firmly rubbing her nub. It felt so good. She never wanted it to stop.

But it did stop, and it stopped unpleasantly.

She changed her angle at the same time he did, and the result had his sacred rod lined up with her secret passage.

In one swift motion, his rod was buried completely in her passage.

She dimly heard Natsu loudly groan out his pleasure, but she couldn't hear it too clearly over her own blinding pain. Natsu looked at her with an excited smile, which quickly fell from his face when he saw hers.

"Are you okay?"

"No," she whimpered. "Please. This hurts so much."

Natsu lept from her body, and both were horrified at the sight of her blood staining his rapidly softening rod.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please, hit me, kick me. Whatever will make you feel better."

Tears began sliding down Lucy's face, making Natsu panic further.

"Do you need me to find a healer? I'll go to your village to find one if that's what you need."

"No," she finally replied as she curled up like a child on the furs. "Just hold me."

Natsu carefully laid down beside her. Carefully, as if she were as delicate as a butterfly's wing, he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled to her back. Both of them lay awake far into the night wondering what had just happened.

UUUUUUUUUUUUU

So who was expecting that ending? :: Dodges knives::

This last scene took a lot of thought. How exactly do you handle virginity loss with two characters that know less about sex than an average modern ten year old? And there is the added complication that they have no one to ask about it. In most stories where one or both are virgins, they have at least heard things. At least one of them anyway. And the one that knows more guides the other, even if it's two virgins fumbling. I hope this came out correctly.

MANY of you guessed correctly that Gray has been captured, but I wonder how many noticed the clues that there is more to it than he got caught by a female. I will give you this hint. There is a clue in this chapter.

How did you like the explanation for periods? Lol They certainly feel like a demon invasion sometimes. LOL

Good news, my special training this week is over. It was painfully, painfully boring, but it's for a good program. I'll be able to provide healthy foods for senior citizens over 60 who are in poverty.

And with the harasser, I'm taking the advice of my very good friends on here and no longer responding to her. When someone is setting up dummy accounts to private message crap to you, and even getting their friends to send messages that seem like setups (which I took screenshots of to show my friends so they could see, and they verified that it really sounded like a set up and that the past three months of nightmarish crap hadn't made me lose my mind to paranoia). I have my review filters on and I'm only leaving one of the guest reviews that are clearly from her because she so badly incriminates herself in it. This will be the last that I ever publicly mention this.

Finally, I wanted to know what you all thought about a reward for the tons of reviews you've given me. Does getting a preview of the next chapter for every 25 reviews sound good? I'll update when I can regardless, but I thought this would be nice to reward you all for such amazing support.


End file.
